El fin de nuestros días (RoChu)
by Bianca0303
Summary: Toda historia llega a su fin, ésta no será la excepción, ¿el RoChu dejará de existir?


||Los personajes aqui plasmados no son de mi autoría, la historia si lo es, sacada de mi cerebrito con ayuda de una personita muy especial para mí, de hecho a pesar de que lo hice para un reto, se lo dedico cien por ciento a ella :3.

Ya sabes que eres tu nena. Bueno ya basta de cursilerías, aquí está la historia disfrutenla.

"_El actual fic participa en el mini-reto: Hetalia. Para el foro Anteiku"_||

**/Protegiendo lo mas amado/**

El asiático y el soviético se preparaban para salir a lo que sería un dulce y romántico día de campo cerca de las montañas que estaban cerca de la casa del mayor, no tardaron mucho en definir que llevarían, lo metieron en una cesta de mimbre y se prepararon para la aventura. Iván se aseguró de tomarse de la mano de Yao con el absurdo pretexto que temía que se perdiera, aún cuando ya llevaban tiempo casados, seguía tratandolo como en sus épocas de noviazgo, con ternura, picardía e incluso un poco de coqueteo.

Por otra parte al asiático le encantaba la ternura del ruso, así lo vía él pero era cierto que no podía evitar sonrojarse ante las muestras de afecto que éste le hacía, al enlace de las manos sólo le agregó un apretón firme pero cariñoso sonriéndole de forma automática pero sin quitarle ese toque especial que le ponía por el hecho de ser dedicadas al ruso.

Pronto hubieron llegado hasta aquel terreno rodeado de montañas y con vista al mar, Iván le pidió con un gesto al asiático que esperara para poder aplanar la tierra con sus botas, seguido de eso colocó de forma cuidadosa un pequeño mantel a cuadros rojos y amarillos y encima de éste, la canasta con la comida.

El ruso se sentó primero para comenzar a acomodar las cosas que llevaban, sacó de la canastilla: platos, tazas, una botella de vodka, pollo agridulce envuelto y un tazón de Borsh incluidos ya también los cubiertos, miró al chino y le pidió sólo con la mirada que ocupara el espacio que tenía frente suyo.

Yao asintió, casualmente siempre había entendido las señas del pelirubio, así que no eran necesarias muchas palabras para expresarse las cosas, se sentó rápidamente cruzando las piernas al tiempo que miraba con admiración al menor que ya estaba siendo, tan servicial como siempre, sonrió de nueva cuenta esperando que le diera el plato con la ración que le tocaba. El tuvo la intención de servir el vodka pero sólo se ganó un gesto de desaprobación por parte del ruso que efectivamente le clavó sus fríos ojos violetas, él se haría cargo. No hizo falta nada más. La "cita" a pesar de aquello iba mejorando conforme el tiempo y ambos se veían felices.

A media tarde, ya cuando el sol se ocultaba, después de un día de risas, charlas, besos y remembranzas el europeo se levantó sin más para comenzar a meter todo de nuevo en la cesta y el asiático se ofreció a ayudarle teniendo ésta vez una respuesta positiva. Estaban ya por irse del lugar cuando un extraño viento con olor a girasoles les atacó de frente, ambos lo percibieron pero sólo Iván se detuvo para averiguar de donde provenía ese embelesante aroma que aún seguía siendo arrastrado por el viento hasta la orilla del mar donde se mezclaba con la salada fragancia propia de las olas.

El asiático dejó que corriera, comprendía que gustara de aquello, razón por la cual no impidió que quisiera seguirlo, sólo se giró hacia donde él justo para verlo regresar, sonrió acomodándose los cabellos que volaban libres apuntando hacia el mar justo detrás de su oreja.

El muchacho de brillantes ojos violetas corrió hacia donde su amado hasta que sintió detrás de él algo que emergía de la profundidad del agua. Al mismo tiempo el oriental observaba con miedo aquella cosa que sin duda no era humana. El ruso miró hacia por encima de su hombro y pudo apreciar un enorme animal similar a una serpiente con brillantes escamas plateadas, largo torso que se enroscaba amenazante hacia ellos, ojos escarlata y de su hocico serpenteaba la lengua bífida mostrando también sus afilados colmillos, y casi se podía jurar que poseía plumas doradas rodeando su garganta.

El menor miraba con temor a ésa bestia, pero más que nada por es asiático. Con velocidad le hizo una seña al chino para que no se fuera a mover, mientras tanto él mismo pensaba en una solución efectiva para alejarlo de ellos.

Yao comprendió lo que deseaba hacer pero no quería que se sacrificara por él por lo cual comenzó a buscar alternativas, se tanteó con premura entre las ropas buscándose un arma con que atacar o en todo caso defenderse, pero sólo encontró su amado gong, una especie de cacerola pero siempre le había salvado de situaciones extremas y esperaba que lo salvara a él y a su marido de ésta.

La serpiente espectral y agresiva a la vista esbozó lo que parecía una sonrisa, abrió un poco más las fauces dejando salir de éstas una melodiosa canción que bien parecía angelical que dirigiéndose por completo al ruso. Enseguida el soviético dejó de pensar, se dejó atrapar por aquella música que parecía le invitaba a entrar al hocico del reptil, el menor no se detenía, a simple vista se notaba que no tenía idea de lo que le esperaba, comenzó a sentenciar su propia muerte con cada paso que daba.

El asiático al percatarse de ello se lanzó hacia el ruso para frenarlo pero lo único que obtuvo fué un sutil golpe por parte de la inmensa cola del animal, pero eso fué más que suficiente para lanzarlo por los aires hasta ser detenido por un cúmulo de rocas que golpearon su cabeza, haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento instantáneamente.

Nada más pudo detener al muchacho de brillante apariencia, sólo desapareció sin más dentro de la enorme serpiente que se internó de nueva cuenta en el mar sin dejar rastro. La playa permaneció vacía a excepción del chico que yacía entre las rocas sin saber nada más del que alguna vez fué su amado esposo.

**-El fin- **

**Bianca nwn/**


End file.
